this thing, finally happened
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Hal sulit ini akhirnya terjadi. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan ini. Ia juga berterima kasih pada Naruto yang telah menyadarkannya bahwa Sakura menunggunya. Secara tidak langsung, ucapan Naruto tersebut membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia harus segera bertindak sebelum terlambat. /Didedikasikan untuk memeriahkan SasuSaku Fanday/ [Canon]


**Uchihamelia presents a story**

" **this thing, finally happened"**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

Ada hal-hal yang tak bisa Sakura jelaskan ketika untuk pertama kalinya secara sengaja Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Menyisipkan jari-jari kekarnya di antara celah-celah spasi jemari miliknya. Darah Sakura terasa berdesir deras. Wajahnya pun memanas. Tangan kekar itu menggenggamnya lembut. Meski permukaannya terasa sedikit kasar, tapi ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Tangan yang dulu pernah hampir membunuhnya dua kali. Tangan yang pernah digunakan untuk membunuh entah berapa nyawa. Tangan yang pernah tenggelam dalam jalan kegelapan. Tangan yang kini pasangannya telah hilang, dan ia tak berniat melakukan transplantasi agar membuatnya kembali sempurna. Biar saja. Ia sengaja membiarkan tangannya hanya satu sebagai pengingat akan dosa-dosa yang pernah dilakukannya.

Kini satu tangan itu terasa berbeda. Tangan itu telah berpindah haluan menuju jalan penuh cahaya. Tangan itu telah melakukan perjalanan untuk penebusan dosa-dosanya di masa silam. Tangan itu juga pernah menyelematkan dunia dari perangkap _mugen tsukoyomi_. Sakura dapat merasakan afeksi darinya. Rasa nyaman dan juga aman yang membuatnya menjadi tenang. Tidak ada trauma atau rasa takut yang dihasilkan. Yang Sakura rasakan adalah kebahagiaan.

Sakura sungguh tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke selalu menghindari kontak fisik pada hampir semua orang karena memang lelaki itu sangat dingin. Sasuke akan melakukan kontak fisik jika sedang dalam keadaan darurat atau keadaan di mana ia harus menolong seseorang dengan menyentuhnya. Jika dalam keadaan aman, ia tidak akan main sentuh sembarangan.

Situasi dan kondisi saat ini terlalu hiperbol jika dikatakan siaga. Malam ini begitu tenang. Presensi purnama memang tidak ada. Namun kelap-kelip bintang tampak menghiasi langit malam. Kedai-kedai makanan di sepanjang jalan masih buka. Sebagian penduduk desa juga masih berkeliaran di luar rumah. Konoha ramai, dengan kondisi desa yang juga sedang dalam keadaan damai. Tidak ada hal yang harus dikhawatirkan. Akan tetapi, Sakura masih tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke menggenggam tangannya ketika keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kedua orangtua Sakura. Seharusnya keduanya dapat berjalan bersisian seperti biasanya.

Bukan berarti Sakura tidak menginginkan sentuhan dari tangan Sasuke. Bukan berarti pula ia merasa jijik. Ia hanya merasa sedikit aneh dengan tindakan Sasuke ini. Mungkin bagi hampir sebagian orang pegangan tangan adalah suatu hal lumrah yang biasa saja. Tapi bagi Sakura yang melihatnya dari sudut pandang Sasuke, ini jelas sesuatu yang berbeda. Sakura tahu benar bagaimana Sasuke. Ia sangat tahu sedingin apa lelaki Uchiha satu-satunya itu dalam bertindak. Jangankan berpegangan tangan di jalanan umum yang cukup ramai seperti ini. Memberi senyum saja bagi Sasuke seperti sesuatu hal yang sulit.

Sasuke memang tidak mengatakannya secara eksplisit akan tujuannya mengapa ia ingin datang ke rumah orangtua Sakura. Ia hanya berkata bahwa ia ingin bertemu orangtua Sakura karena sekalipun Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan orangtuanya. Dan Sakura mengiyakan ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu kemarin. Mengingat ia sendiri juga belum mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya hampir satu bulan ke belakang dikarenakan setumpuk aktivitasnya.

Sasuke baru kembali ke Konoha dua minggu yang lalu setelah tiga tahun sudah ia melakukan perjalanan mengelilingi dunia atas penebusan dosa-dosanya di masa lampau. Sekembalinya Sasuke dari perjalanan, Sakura paham bahwa lelaki itu kini telah bertumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Hal itu terlihat dari cara bagaimana Sasuke bersikap dan berpikir. Sasuke bukan lagi seorang pendendam seperti dulu. Ia bukan lagi orang yang hidupnya dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Sekarang ia selalu memproyeksikan sesuatunya dari sudut pandang positif.

Dapat Sakura rasakan tangan Sasuke sedikit bergetar ketika jarak menuju rumah orangtua Sakura sudah semakin dekat. Sebuah hal yang membuatnya penasaran juga semakin memuncak di kepala. Setelah memikirkannya sebentar, Sakura memilih untuk bertanya agar rasa penasarannya dapat berkurang. "Hmm, Sasuke-kun ..."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya karena ucapan Sakura yang masih menggantung dan tak kunjung disambung. Netra beriris _emerald_ itu terfokus menatapnya dengan sedikit rona merah yang menyebar di pipi. "K-kenapa ingin bertemu dengan orangtuaku?" tanya Sakura akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasuke memutar lagi kepalanya ke depan. Ekspresi wajahnya masih datar. Dan tak satu kata pun terucap dari mulutnya sebagai jawaban. Sakura meneliti mimik wajah Sasuke dari samping. Tetapi, tidak ada perubahan apa pun. Ia masih berharap Sasuke mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun jika pun tidak, Sakura juga tidak akan apa-apa.

Ketika langkah kaki keduanya mulai menapaki tangga menuju pintu masuk rumah orangtua Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan tautan tangan itu. Seketika Sakura merasakan tangannya kosong. Terasa hampa. Entah kenapa, pegangan tangan Sasuke mulai menjadi candu untuknya. Ia ingin agar tangan itu terus menggenggamnya. Menguatkannya di saat ia putus asa. Mendekapnya agar kepercayaan dirinya terus terpelihara.

"Kau akan segera tahu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat atensi Sakura langsung berpaling ke arahnya. Awalnya Sakura sedikit mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti. Tapi tak lama, ia menganggukkan kepalanya karena mafhum bahwa perkataan Sasuke tersebut adalah jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Di depan pintu, tangan Sakura bergerak membenarkan helaian rambutnya yang sedikit tak beraturan karena tertiup embusan angin malam. Namun bukan itu tujuan Sakura sebenarnya. Alasan sebenarnya adalah Sakura sedang mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungannya karena ini adalah kali pertama ia mengajak seorang lelaki ke rumah orangtuanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sikap ayah dan ibunya yang konyol dan banyak bercanda itu melihat putri semata wayangnya datang membawa seorang lelaki ke rumah.

Pintu tersebut terbuka tak lama setelah Sakura mengetuknya. Kizashi—ayah Sakura yang membuka pintunya. Lelaki berwarna rambut ungu muda itu tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan putrinya yang didampingi seorang lelaki muda tampan di sisinya.

"Apa kabarmu, _otousan_?" sapa Sakura mengawali pembicaraan.

Kizashi melengkungkan kurva tipis di bibirnya. "Tentu saja baik. Kau tak bilang kalau akan datang ke sini, dan membawa serta ..."

"..."

"seorang teman," lanjutnya setelah terjeda beberapa detik.

Sakura menelan salivanya pelan-pelan. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke dan ayahnya menyadari kecanggungan yang tengah dirasakannya. Kemudian ia tertawa pelan untuk menetralisir kegugupannya.

"Sayang ... siapa yang datang?" sahutan itu bersumber dari dalam rumah bersamaan dengan kemunculan sosoknya. "Sakura?" sahutnya lagi setelah ia menangkap sosok putrinya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Wanita paruh baya bernama Haruno Mebuki yang merupakan ibu kandung Sakura itu mendekat. Ia segera memeluk Sakura dan membawanya masuk.

"T-tunggu ...," kata Sakura ketika kakinya baru saja berjalan dua langkah. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mebuki secara perlahan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Sasuke-kun, ayo masuk," tukasnya dengan raut wajah yang sudah tak terkontrol. Ia merasa malu dengan perilaku orangtuanya yang bahkan lupa mengajak Sasuke untuk masuk. Padahal, Sasuke adalah tamu. Ah, keluarganya memang terlalu santai dan sulit untuk bersikap serius hampir di pelbagai suasana.

"Ya, silakan masuk," ujar Kizashi yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia baru teringat jika ia belum mempersilakan tamu Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia memang seringkali begitu.

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk. Lelaki berambut raven itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk.

"Kebetulan kami baru akan makan malam. Kita makan bersama ya," ucap Mebuki yang merotasikan arah pandang matanya pada Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Nasi panas, sukiyaki, tempura, shabushabu, dan makanan lainnya tersaji di atas meja. Kursi di meja makan itu ada empat. Yang membuat Sakura menjadi duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke ketika ibu dan ayahnya telah memilih duduk bersisian.

"Siapa tadi namamu?" tanya Kizashi pada Sasuke, ketika Mebuki sedang menaruh nasi ke atas piringnya.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke yang segera menjawabnya.

Dengan sigap Kizashi dan Mebuki langsung berpandangan. Mata mereka meluncurkan kode-kode yang hanya mampu dimengerti oleh mereka sendiri. Meski bukan seorang _shinobi_ aktif dan andal seperti halnya Sakura, tetapi Kizashi dan Mebuki tahu tentang dunia _shinobi_ dan isu-isu yang ada di dalamnya. Mereka tahu berita sejarah tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha yang hanya menyisakan satu orang saja yang selamat. Mereka tahu tentang rencana kudeta yang dulu akan dilakukan oleh klan Uchiha. Mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah rekan setim putrinya di Tim 7 bersama Uzumaki Naruto, di bawah bimbingan Hatake Kakashi. Dan mereka juga tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah mantan seorang ninja buronan desa.

Mereka memang mengetahui nama Uchiha Sasuke dan semua berita-berita yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Saat Sakura masih bersekolah di akademi dulu, mereka mungkin memang pernah bertemu. Namun ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dengan Sasuke secara _face to face_ dan terbilang formal. Selain itu, Sasuke yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa tentu membuat Kizashi dan Mebuki pangling karena tak mengenali lagi rupanya.

Mebuki mengakui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke ternyata sangat tampan sesuai dengan gosip yang tersebar di kalangan penduduk desa Konoha. Mulutnya yang tak banyak bicara semakin menambah poin plus penilaiannya. Selain itu, Mebuki tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke ini sangat kuat. Ditambah mata _sharingan_ yang merupakan mata khas klan Uchiha yang dimilikinya, yang dapat dijadikan penunjang kekuatannya. Akan tetapi ... status Sasuke yang pernah menjadi buronan desa seakan mencoreng semua kelebihannya. Setelah menaruh nasi ke atas piring suaminya, ia segera mengambil nasi untuknya. Lalu mengambilkan lauk pauk untuk ia dan suaminya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sebelum Kizashi tahu bahwa teman yang Sakura bawa ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal itu, ia mempunyai pandangan positif akan impresi pertamanya tentang lelaki ini dari sudut pandang indra penglihatannya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa lelaki ini cocok untuk mendampingi hidup putrinya. Lelaki ini pendiam. Tidak banyak bicara seperti dirinya, dan kelihatannya lelaki ini juga dapat bertanggung jawab. Sebagai sesama lelaki, Kizashi tak akan menampik bahwa Sasuke sangat tampan. Wajahnya begitu sempurna. Tetapi kenyataannya, ia juga tahu berita tentang riwayat hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tersebar di Konoha. Tentang kejahatannya di masa lampau. Tentang pengkhianatannya. Dan tentang statusnya yang pernah menjadi seorang kriminal. Kizashi masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jadi ia memilih segera menyentuh sumpitnya dan menghindari bertatapan dengan Sasuke yang kebetulan duduk di hadapannya.

Sasuke peka akan perubahan ekspresi orangtua Sakura setelah ia menyebutkan namanya. Mimik ceria yang tadinya melekat di wajah orangtua Sakura itu dalam sekejap menjadi pudar. Bahkan ayah dan ibu Sakura terkesan menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Tidak ada ucapan salam atas perkenalannya. Tidak ada ungkapan antusias untuk menanyai dan mengetahui identitasnya lebih dalam. Ayah dan ibu Sakura seperti membisu seketika. Sasuke mafhum akan apa penyebabnya. Ia sadar diri, tapi mencoba untuk percaya diri.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau ini?" ucap Sakura yang menyodorkan semangkuk sukiyaki ke dekat Sasuke.

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkannya dari alam imajinasi. Pandangan lurus Sasuke langsung berpaling. Sakura yang seolah menyambutnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dengan malu-malu Sakura menuangkan nasi ke atas piring Sasuke yang masih kosong. Ia juga menambahkan dua buah tempura ke piring itu. Lalu setelahnya, ia mulai mengambil makanan untuknya sendiri.

"Itadakimasu ...," sahut Sakura ceria yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Kizashi dan Mebuki. Sebelum memulai aktivitas makannya, ia mendekatkan wajah pada Sasuke. Ia berhenti begitu interval antara bibirnya dengan telinga Sasuke hanya tinggal dua sentimeter lagi. "Sasuke-kun, makan yang banyak ya," ujarnya dengan suara yang sengaja diredam agar ayah dan ibunya tak sampai mendengar.

Rona merah itu tak dapat lagi disembunyikan dari wajah Sakura. Degupan jantungnya juga tak beraturan hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa panas. Ia menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya keras-keras. Mengumpat dalam hati atas tindakan beraninya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan banyak bicara dan akan menjaga sikap jika sedang di hadapan Sasuke. Namun pada kenyataannya, lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan Sasuke perhatian berlebih.

Jujur, perkataan Sakura itu seperti sebuah mantra untuknya. Seperti obat atas luka. Seperti air bagi kerontangnya. Sasuke tak akan menampik bahwa ia senang juga terharu atas perkataan Sakura tersebut. Nafsu makannya telah hilang sejak ia menyebutkan namanya yang mengakibatkan perubahan pada raut wajah ayah dan ibu Sakura. Tetapi perkataan Sakura itu seperti sebuah semangat yang membuat nafsu makannya kembali ada. Ia menganggukkan kepala.

Makan malam berlangsung tenang tanpa ada konversasi apa pun selama makan. Sejujurnya, Sakura heran kenapa ayah dan ibunya yang biasanya selalu berisik dan tak pernah diam tapi kali ini makan dalam keheningan. Ia ingin menghidupkan suasana. Tetapi sadar jika ia juga ingin menjaga sikap agar tampak anggun di hadapan Sasuke. Jadi ia pun ikut memilih diam.

"Biar _okaasan_ saja yang membereskannya. Sakura, ajak Sasuke ke ruang tamu ya. Nanti kami segera menyusul," ucap Mebuki yang mulai membereskan perlengkapan bekas makan mereka semua, ketika aktivitas makan malam mereka telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sasuke-kun, ayo," ajaknya seraya bangkit berdiri. Sasuke pun mengikuti.

Di ruang tamu, Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya di atas paha. Karena lagi-lagi kegugupan itu kembali ada. Sakura harus menghidupkan suasana agar tidak terus hening seperti ini. Sungguh, keadaan sunyi ini membuat kegugupannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Tetapi bahkan ... ia tidak tahu topik pembicaraan apa yang harus ia bahas. Sedang Sasuke tampak biasa saja dalam keheningan. Tidak ada pergerakan-pergerakan risih yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak nyaman. Hal ini mungkin karena Sasuke memang terbiasa dalam keadaan diam. Dan lagi, ia tidak suka dengan keramaian. "Sasuke-kun, maaf ya kalau makan malam tadi membuatmu tidak nyaman," ucap Sakura seraya menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan itu, Sasuke memutar kepalanya. Oniks itu menatapnya. Memandang wajah cantik di hadapannya, dengan bola _emerald_ di matanya yang begitu teduh untuk dilihat. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini seperti ... aku mempunyai keluarga lagi."

Jawaban Sasuke itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Dengan dadanya yang berdebar-debar kencang tak berirama. Sungguh tak menduga jika Sasuke akan menjawabnya demikian. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa ia begitu bahagia. "Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya," tukas Sakura dengan bibirnya yang melengkungkan kurva tipis.

Anggukkan kepala dari Sasuke adalah hal yang membuat kebahagiaan Sakura bertambah. Sepulangnya Sasuke dari perjalanan penebusan dosa, lelaki itu memang telah banyak berubah. Selain perubahan sikapnya yang kini menjadi peduli tentang desa, Sakura juga merasakan bahwa sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak sedingin dulu padanya. Memang, status antara ia dan Sasuke hingga kini masihlah sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. Tetapi, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu hal yang lain.

Sesuatu yang normalnya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang menjalin relasi lebih dari sekadar teman. Seperti ... Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya tadi selama perjalanan keduanya menuju rumah ini. Ini jelas merupakan sesuatu yang berbeda karena yang melakukannya adalah seorang Sasuke. Seorang lelaki yang terkenal dingin bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil.

-oOo-

Pernah suatu hari, seminggu setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, ia mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam di luar. Sakura pikir, Sasuke akan mengajak serta Naruto dalam makan malam itu. Atau Kakashi- _sensei_ , yang rasanya tidak mungkin karena guru mereka itu kini adalah seorang _hokage_. Tetapi faktanya, Sasuke hanya mengajak Sakura seorang. "Kupikir Naruto akan ikut," kata Sakura waktu itu. Sasuke diam beberapa detik, kemudian menjawabnya, "Dia sudah berkeluarga sekarang, sengaja tidak mengajaknya."

Di situ Sakura tersadar. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak peka akan hal itu? Sedangkan Sasuke saja yang seorang lelaki memahaminya. Ia memang terlalu polos.

Sakura merasa makan malamnya tempo lalu itu seperti sebuah kencan. Pasalnya, dalam makan malam itu hanya ada ia dan Sasuke. Memang, Sasuke tidak mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti halnya seorang lelaki yang mencintai kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya diam. Selebihnya, Sakura yang lebih banyak bertanya dan bercerita. Akan tetapi, di situ Sakura dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sikap sedingin es Sasuke yang biasanya. Ada kelembutan dalam kaku yang penuh kecanggunggan. Malam itu Sasuke memperlakukan ia sebagai seorang perempuan dengan sangat baik.

"Apakah impianmu sudah tercapai?" Sasuke menanyakan hal itu ketika sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengantarkan Sakura pulang.

"Ya, sebagian. Karena sebagiannya lagi masih belum. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Bahkan ia terkesan pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Namun ketika langkah kaki keduanya sudah sampai di depan apartemen Sakura, Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Satu lagi mimpiku sejak kecil yang hingga kini belum terwujud. Tapi ... aku bertekad akan segera mewujudkannya dalam waktu dekat."

"Mimpi ... Sasuke-kun sejak kecil?" Sakura menyahuti sembari mengingat-ingat lagi tentang hal itu. Ia masih ingat ketika dirinya, Sasuke, juga Naruto dipersatukan untuk pertama kalinya dalam Tim 7, Kakashi memintanya untuk memperkenalkan diri. Di situ mereka menyebutkan nama, impian, hobi, dan hal-hal yang dibenci. Sasuke tidak menyebutnya sebagai mimpi, tapi lebih ke ambisi. Yaitu, akan membunuh seseorang tanpa kegagalan. Kini Sakura sudah tahu bahwa seseorang yang dimaksud Sasuke itu adalah Itachi, kakaknya sendiri. Dan Sasuke telah berhasil mewujudkannya. Lantas ... mimpi sejak kecil apalagi yang dimaksud Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke tidak menyebutkannya sewaktu perkenalan awal Tim 7 dulu? Atau ... Sakura yang memang telah lupa?

"Kuharap itu kau."

Ucapan itu membuat lamunan Sakura terhenti. Ia segera menolehkan wajahnya, karena tadi pikirannya masih kurang fokus. "Hah? Ap—"

"Tidak ada. _Oyasumi_ ," interupsi Sasuke sembari membalik badan dan memulai lagi langkahnya. Sakura hanya mampu menatap punggung tegap itu yang kini mulai melangkah menjauhinya. Melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh, membuat Sakura tersadar bahwa Sasuke masih sangat sulit untuk ia sentuh. Lelaki itu masih tak tergapai seperti sebuah bayangan. Masih sangat sulit untuk ia rengkuh ke dalam pelukan.

-oOo-

"... Sakura?" sahutan pelan itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia segera mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Lantas tersenyum yang mengindikasikan bahwa kini kesadarannya telah kembali.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?" ujarnya kemudian.

Melihat Sasuke yang menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura merasa lega. Ia takut jika tadi Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu ketika pikirannya sedang berada di alam imajinasi. Tetapi syukurlah, ternyata Sasuke memanggil namanya hanya karena ingin menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya yang terlihat begitu jelas.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun."

Keduanya saling memanggil dalam waktu bersamaan. Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Kau duluan," tukasnya pada Sasuke.

Kening Sakura berkerut melihat Sasuke yang tampak gugup. Dan lagi ... lelaki itu masih belum mengatakan apa pun. _Emerald_ itu memandang Sasuke, yang kemudian Sasuke malah memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Tetapi atensi Sakura masih tetap tertuju ke situ. Pada Sasuke yang wajahnya hanya bisa ia lihat dari samping. Sakura masih menunggu. Ia tak berniat untuk memulai konversasi dengan topik pembicaraan yang lain. Ia tak ingin mengubah topik karena ia masih ingin tahu.

"Naruto bilang ... tidak, kami tidak secara sengaja membicarakanmu. Naruto hanya bercerita kalau kau sering menolak ... maksudku—" Sasuke menelan salivanya. Mengutuk kegugupan yang malah menghinggapinya di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Sialan! Ia lebih baik bertarung melawan musuh daripada harus terjebak dalam keadaan canggung yang membuat ia menjadi terlihat aneh. Kenapa sekarang ia begitu skeptis untuk mengatakannya? Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya dengan pandangan yang tetap lurus ke depan. "lelaki yang melamarmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kenapa?"

Bola mata Sakura membulat. Sebenarnya, ucapan Sasuke terjeda cukup lama. Tapi ia masih bisa mengerti apa esensinya. Karena ia memerhatikannya dengan saksama. Ada rasa penasaran dalam diri Sakura mengapa Sasuke ingin tahu apa alasannya. Bukankah ini adalah hal yang sangat pribadi? Namun ... tentu saja Sakura tak mungkin mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Sasuke begitu saja. "Karena ... aku masih menunggu seseorang yang kuharapkan yang akan melakukannya." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa pertanyaan apa yang akan ia tanyakan pada Sasuke sebelumnya. Fokusnya buyar karena pertanyaan dari Sasuke tersebut.

Menyadari ayah dan ibunya yang masih belum datang ke ruang tamu, Sakura mengambil inisiatif untuk segera menyusul. Ia khawatir Sasuke akan bosan karena menunggu terlalu lama. "Sasuke-kun, aku lupa belum mengambilkanmu minum. Tunggu sebentar ya," dalihnya agar tidak membuat Sasuke curiga.

Itu adalah saat di mana Sasuke baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi. Namun melihat Sakura yang sudah berdiri dan siap melangkah, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sasuke memilih menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Menuju dapur yang masih satu area dengan ruang makan itu. Benar dugaannya. Ayah dan ibunya masih berada di sini. Mereka terlihat sedang duduk merenung di kursi makan dengan air mukanya yang tampak kusut. " _Okaasan_ , _otousan_ , kenapa tidak segera ke ruang tamu jika sudah selesai?" ujarnya dengan mimik cemberut.

Kizashi dan Mebuki saling berlempar pandang dengan malas. Sepertinya Sakura masih tidak mengerti dan belum menyadari keadaan. Sebuah napas lelah pun meluncur dari mulut Mebuki. "Kau tidak mengatakan pada kami kalau kau sudah punya pacar," ucapnya terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak terima tentu saja langsung menyanggah. "Apa? Memang tidak. Kenapa tiba-tiba menuduh seperti itu?"

Mendengar tanggapan Sakura, Mebuki tertawa pelan. "Itu ... Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun? Dia temanku, _okaasan_. Mana mungkin kami pacaran, sedangkan dia sa—"

"Lalu untuk apa dia datang ke sini?" Kizashi menginterupsi perkataan Sakura. Menampilkan ekspresi _sangat ingin tahu_ berlebih yang membuat Sakura merasa kesal.

Jujur, Sakura masih belum begitu paham mengapa orangtuanya menjadi sangat menyebalkan seperti ini. Sebenarnya, ia juga sudah tidak aneh dengan sikap menyebalkan ayah dan ibunya. Karena ayah dan ibunya berlaku menyebalkan hampir di setiap hari dan di pelbagai situasi. Tetapi kali ini, Sakura merasa orangtuanya terlalu menyebalkan sampai di luar batas. Dan ia tidak mengerti apa pemicunya. "Sasuke-kun ke sini karena ingin bertemu kalian. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin tahu orangtuaku. Hanya itu. Kenapa sekarang kalian jadi begini?"

"Itu yang dia katakan? Benarkah? Lalu jika kami tidak ingin menemuinya, bagaimana?" ucap Mebuki dengan seringaian tipis di bibir.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya dengan kesal. "Sombong sekali," desisnya mencoba untuk mengontrol emosi. "kurasa Sasuke-kun tidak pernah berbuat salah pada—"

"Pada kami? Memang tidak. Tapi pada desa. Dan kami adalah penduduk desa Konoha ini. Dia itu mantan ninja kriminal, Sakura. Kenapa kau masih saja dekat-dekat dengannya?" Lagi-lagi Kizashi menyela perkataan Sakura.

"Jadi aku harus menjauhinya? Kenapa? Dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya dan mendapatkan hukuman. Kebaikan yang dia lakukan untuk desa pun sudah setimpal. _Okaasan_ , _otousan_ , dia ke sini hanya untuk menemui kalian."

Kizashi dan Mebuki mencoba mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Meski sebenarnya keduanya tidak menyukai kedatangan Sasuke ke rumah ini, namun tetap saja Sasuke adalah teman Sakura. Yang tampaknya merupakan seorang teman yang begitu berharga bagi putrinya. Jadi keduanya mencoba menyingkirkan ego masing-masing yang hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. "Jika kedatangan dia ke sini untuk melamarmu, bagaimana?" ucap Mebuki sambil menatap Sakura dengan serius.

Pupil mata Sakura membesar. Selanjutnya ia tertawa lepas. Tertawa karena pertanyaan tersebut terdengar begitu lucu juga merupakan suatu hal yang mustahil. Dan tertawa karena sebenarnya ia pun menginginkan hal itu terjadi. "Mana mungkin! _Okaasan_ lucu sekali. Mengatakan dia menyukaiku saja tidak pernah. Apalagi melamarku. Sudah ah, aku ke sini untuk membuatkannya teh," kata Sakura seraya bergerak menuju rak untuk mengambil gelas.

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling berpandangan. Gelagat Sakura yang kikuk seakan memperjelas bahwa sebenarnya hal itu yang Sakura inginkan. Entah kenapa, Kizashi jadi ingin tertawa melihat Sakura yang bahkan salah mengambil tempat penyimpanan teh. "Itu kotak kopi. Kau juga tahu kalau tempat teh disimpan di kotak berwarna hijau," ujar Kizashi yang tak sanggup lagi menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengomentari kesalahan Sakura.

Sakura yang berdiri membelakangi ayah dan ibunya ingin sekali berteriak. Ia malu. Sungguh! Wajahnya sudah memerah bak sebuah tomat. Tapi ia menahan diri dengan berpura-pura seolah kesalahan sepele ini disebabkan hanya karena ia yang memang lupa. Bukan karena ia yang kurang fokus yang disebabkan gugup.

"Hey ... Sakura, kau menyukainya?" tanya Mebuki yang kini menjadi penasaran melihat gelagat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Lalu mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Berbohong dengan mengatakan tidak? Sakura tidak sanggup. Bukan tidak sanggup sebenarnya, tapi tidak mau. Jujur dengan menjawab iya? Itu gila! Karena ayah dan ibunya pasti akan mengolok-oloknya hingga ia merasa ingin muntah. Jadi, Sakura memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar. Setelah selesai membuat empat cangkir teh, ia segera memindahkannya ke atas baki.

Baru saja ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan dapur, suara Kizashi yang memanggilnya membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia berdiri dengan tangan yang menyangga baki berisi empat cangkir teh.

"Sakura, kalau dugaan kami benar Sasuke datang ke sini untuk melamarmu, kami harus ... bagaimana?"

"..."

"..."

"Kumohon jangan menolaknya jika itu benar terjadi. Dia tidak mempunyai siapa pun lagi selain ... selain aku, Naruto, dan Kakashi- _sensei_."

Kaki itu dengan secepatnya bergerak menuju ruang tamu. Ayah dan ibunya membuatnya pusing karena aliran _chakra_ nya yang jadi tidak stabil, oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan pribadi yang berhasil membuatnya malu. Entah mengapa, sekarang ia juga jadi gugup untuk menemui Sasuke yang masih menunggunya di ruang tamu. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan bagaimana bila Sasuke benar-benar melamarnya. Muka Sakura memerah lagi.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sasuke-kun. Silakan diminum," tukas Sakura sembari menaruh cangkir teh itu di atas meja. Seperti biasa, Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respon.

Kizashi dan Mebuki datang ke sini tak lama dari kemunculan Sakura. Dua orang paruh baya itu telah berkonvensi tentang berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Mereka juga telah mempersiapkan jawaban sekira-kiranya bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Atau bila hal-hal lain tak terduga yang kemudian menjadi nyata.

"Jadi ... kau adalah Uchiha satu-satunya yang tersisa?" tanya Kizashi yang bingung harus membuka topik pembicaraan apa. Mendengar ayahnya bertanya begitu, Sakura ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tetapi ia menahannya.

"Benar," jawab Sasuke yang mencoba sopan. Jika orang lain yang bertanya begitu, mungkin ia hanya akan menjawabnya dengan gumaman khas yang biasanya.

"Sakura bilang kau ingin bertemu kami. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kizashi lagi tanpa basa-basi.

Kali ini, Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Lelaki itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Tidak ada."

Secara refleks Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, dengan mata yang langsung memejam. Sesuai praduganya. Sasuke memang hanya ingin bertemu saja dengan orangtuanya, tanpa ada hal apa pun yang akan ia bahas. Ayah dan ibunya berkhayal terlalu tinggi. Mana mungkin di kedatangan pertamanya Sasuke ke rumah orangtuanya, itu ditujukan untuk melamarnya. Mustahil. Itu hanya delusi.

"Maaf bila kau tersinggung. Tetapi aku mendengar kalau kau pernah menjadi seorang kriminal. Maksudku, apa kini kau masih mempunyai tujuan jahat?"

" _Okaasan_!" desis Sakura terkejut, tidak mengira bahwa ibunya akan memberikan Sasuke pertanyaan semacam itu. "Sasuke-kun, maaf—"

Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh tangan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut, seolah menenangkan. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan pertanyaan itu. Walau ragu, akhirnya Sakura pun mengangguk. Membiarkan Sasuke menjawab dan mengeksposisikannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menyadari kesalahan-kesalahanku sejak berakhirnya perang dunia _shinobi_ ke empat. Seorang teman yang tidak pernah menyerah padaku, berhasil menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan. Kebetulan guruku menjadi _hokage_ jadi aku dibebaskan dari hukuman penjara. Aku melakukan perjalanan mengelilingi dunia sebagai penebusan dosa. Itu tidak setimpal dengan kesalahanku, aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk hidup di jalan yang benar mulai dari saat itu."

Mebuki, Kizashi dan Sakura—semuanya tertegun mendengar jawaban panjang Sasuke tersebut. Bahkan kedua mata Sakura sampai berkaca-kaca karenanya. Sungguh! Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi seorang yang lebih baik. Tidak ada kesan sinis dan kesal dari nada suaranya. Tidak ada hasrat emosi dalam penjabarannya. Sasuke mengeksposisikannya dengan tenang tanpa ada kemarahan sedikit pun. Ia benar-benar telah tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa yang mampu mengendalikan diri. Sakura tahu benar bahwa Sasuke bukan seorang yang pandai berakting. Sasuke bukan seorang yang suka berkamuflase agar membuat orang menjadi simpatik padanya. Sasuke bukan seorang yang pintar mengekspresikan diri. Sasuke adalah seorang yang akan bersikap sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia bukan seorang yang suka berpura-pura.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Mebuki puas mendapat jawaban Sasuke itu. Entah kenapa, ia percaya bahwa Sasuke memang tidak akan melakukan kejahatan lagi. Ia percaya bahwa Sasuke akan konsisten berada di jalan kebenaran. Ia sendiri juga bingung mengapa dalam sekejap perspektifnya berubah. Ia jadi mempercayai Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Kizashi, yang satu pemikiran dengan sang istri. "Tetapi bila penduduk desa tetap membencimu dan tidak memaafkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kizashi yang tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan akan hal itu.

Ini seperti interogasi. Tetapi bagi Sasuke, ini bukan sebuah pertanyaan sulit karena ia tahu banyak yang membenci dirinya juga klan Uchiha. Ia sadar diri. Dan itu sama sekali tak menjadi masalah baginya. "Tidak masalah. Kebencian akan selalu ada karena kesalahan-kesalahan yang kita buat sendiri, yang kemudian menjadikan dendam. Memaafkan pun tidak semudah kelihatannya. Aku akan menerima. Bagiku hal seperti itu bukan penghalang untuk tetap berada di jalan ini."

"Sasuke-kun, kurasa semua orang sudah memaafkanmu. Kau juga pahlawan seperti halnya Naruto, yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia dari _mugen tsukoyomi._ Itu berjasa sekali," ucap Sakura yang tidak ingin Sasuke sampai salah sangka karena pertanyaan ayahnya tersebut.

Mebuki dan Kizashi tertawa pelan. Terlihat jelas di sini bahwa putrinya memang menyukai Sasuke.

"Aku tahu banyak yang membenci klan Uchiha, Sakura. Tetapi bagiku ... itu sama sekali tidak masalah," sahut Sasuke yang mematahkan pendapat Sakura.

Muka Sakura memerah, ia malu. Mebuki menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk berdampingan itu secara bergantian. Jika dipikir-pikir, keduanya memang terlihat serasi. Cocok satu sama lain. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia memikirkan hal itu? Bukankah ia tidak menyukai Sasuke?

Suasana berubah hening karena kini tak ada lagi tanya jawab di antara orangtua Sakura dan Sasuke. Diam-diam, Kizashi memerhatikan keduanya. Ia mengakui dalam hati kecilnya bahwa Sasuke terlihat cocok untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Sakura. Apalagi, Sasuke begitu _gentle_ ketika ia dan Mebuki menyudutkannya dengan pertanyaan yang menyindir. Jujur, ia terkesan.

Sasuke sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Kemudian menarik napas pelan-pelan. Ia sama sekali tak merasa gugup atas pertanyaan menyindir dari ayah dan ibu Sakura tadi. Ia bahkan dapat menjawabnya dengan lancar tanpa kendala yang berarti. Namun kini ... ia merasakan gugup atas sesuatu hal yang harus segera ia katakan. Hal yang baginya—sama sulitnya ketika ia mengalahkan Kaguya, bahkan mungkin lebih. Tetapi ia harus mengatakannya. Karena sebenarnya, ini adalah tujuan sesungguhnya ia datang ke sini. "Sebenarnya ...," ucap Sasuke yang membuat atensi Sakura, Mebuki dan Kizashi langsung teralihkan padanya. Sasuke mengumpati kegugupannya dalam hati. Merasa kesal mengapa ia tidak bisa berucap lagi dengan lancar seperti tadi. Kini ia menjadi pusat dari tiga pasang mata yang seakan-akan mengintimidasi untuk segera mengucapkan kelanjutan perkataannya. Ia pun membulatkan tekad. "aku ingin menikahi Sakura," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan namun terdengar begitu jelas.

"Hah?" Ayah, ibu dan anak itu kompak mengucapkannya serentak. Muka Sakura yang pertama terkena efeknya. Wajah itu memerah hingga ia merasa begitu panas. Mebuki masih terkejut dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kizashi terkesiap dan menatap Sasuke lamat-lamat.

Sasuke yang salah tingkah segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakura. Gadis itu tampak merona malu-malu yang baginya terlihat menawan sekaligus lucu. _Emerald_ Sakura dan oniks miliknya saling berpandangan. Menatap dan meneliti lebih dalam pada hati masing-masing melalui jendelanya. Seakan menemukan jawabannya melalui iris hijau zamrud itu, bibir Sasuke kemudian melengkungkan kurva tipis. Anggukkan kepala pelan dari Sakura adalah hal yang membuat keyakinan Sasuke bertambah.

"Kau melamar Sakura?" tanya Kizashi ingin memastikan karena Sasuke yang mengucapkannya terlampau singkat.

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali memutar kepalanya menghadap ayah dan ibu Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan dan bagaimana cara melakukannya dengan benar. Tetapi aku serius ingin ... menikahinya," kata Sasuke yang mencoba memperjelas tujuannya. Lalu ia menghela napasnya pelan. Merasa tenang karena akhirnya ia berhasil juga mengatakannya.

Rencana-rencana yang telah disusun oleh Mebuki dan Kizashi tadi seakan sirna karena cara melamar Sasuke yang begitu aneh. Keduanya bahkan sampai kehabisan kata-kata, dan bingung harus memberikan Sasuke jawaban apa. Pikirannya kosong. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke melamar putrinya hanya dengan ucapan singkat begitu? Bahkan Sasuke tak mengatakan meminta izin pada ia dan Mebuki atas Sakura. Kizashi bernostalgia ketika ia melamar Mebuki dulu. Sangat jauh berbeda apa yang dulu ia lakukan dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Ia _blank_. "Kami sebenarnya—" baru saja Kizashi mengucapkan dua kata, Sakura sudah menginterupsi karena ketakutan jika orangtuanya akan menolak.

" _Okaasan_ , _otousan_ ...," sela Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Netra itu memancarkan kebahagiaan, tapi juga perasaan takut di waktu yang bersamaan. Kebahagiaan karena Sasuke benar-benar melamarnya. Sesuatu hal yang Sakura kira mustahil pada awalnya. Dan ketakutan jika orangtuanya akan menolak lamaran tersebut. Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja.

"Jangan memotong perkataanku, Sakura. Kami hanya akan mengatakan kalau kami membebaskan kau untuk membuat keputusannya sendiri," ujar Kizashi. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengajak serta Mebuki agar mengikutinya. Meninggalkan putrinya bersama Sasuke berdua saja di ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke sebelum orangtua Sakura berbelok dari ruangan ini.

Dalam hati Kizashi ingin tertawa. Terima kasih untuk apa? Ia bahkan tidak mengatakan merestui dikarenakan Sasuke sendiri yang tidak memintanya izin. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk, lalu menolehkan kepalanya, "Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaganya dan tidak pernah menyakitinya."

"Aku berjanji," jawab Sasuke yakin.

Resonansi isakan yang terdengar sayup-sayup membuat Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya. Ia menahan ekspresinya ketika mendapati ternyata Sakura sedang menangis. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Mulutnya terasa sulit untuk bergerak. Ia kaku. Ia hanya mampu menatapnya datar. Di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Sakura menangis? Apa gadis itu sedih karena orangtuanya telah memberikan ia kebebasan untuk membuat sendiri keputusannya? Apa sebenarnya Sakura ingin menolak namun merasa tak enak karena takut akan menyakitinya? Akan tetapi, bukankah tadi sebelum orangtuanya meninggalkannya berdua di sini, Sakura tampak merona dan seolah memberikan simbol iya kepadanya? Bukankah Sakura memang menyukainya? Ia tidak mungkin salah 'kan? Naruto bahkan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Sakura masih tetap menyukainya. Lalu ... kenapa sekarang Sakura seperti ini? "Saku—"

Sahutan itu tidak berlanjut ketika tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya. Erat. Likuid bening yang membanjiri wajah gadis itu perlahan mulai merembes ke baju yang dikenakannya. Basah. Pelukan Sakura terasa begitu ... hangat. Tapi Sasuke masih belum melakukan apa pun. Ia terlalu terkejut sekaligus ... bahagia. "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu kepadaku?" ujar Sakura yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Ingin sekali tangan satu-satunya yang ia miliki ini membalas pelukannya. Menyalurkan afeksi untuknya. Saling membagi kehangatan di dalam sebuah pelukan. Namun Sasuke merasa terlalu canggung untuk melakukannya. Ia merasa perlu mengafirmasikan bahwa Sakura memang adalah miliknya baru kemudian ia akan melakukannya. Ia masih menahan satu tangannya agar tetap statis. "Mungkin kau juga tahu kalau aku tidak suka harus mengulangi perkataan seperti ini sampai berulang-ulang," jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

Perlahan pelukan erat itu melonggar, lalu terlepas. Dengan wajahnya yang tampak sedikit sembap Sakura menatap Sasuke malu-malu. "Kau berhasil mengejutkanku, Sasuke-kun ...," lirih Sakura dengan pipinya yang lagi-lagi merona. "Ulang sekali lagi," pinta Sakura sedikit manja.

"Tidak akan," jawab Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang, yang membuat Sakura langsung memajukan bibirnya ke depan.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. Tadi itu terlalu ... tak terduga."

"Tidak."

"Sasuke-kun ..."

"Hn."

"Ulangi sekali lagi."

"..."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Mencari ide agar Sasuke mau mengatakannya sekali lagi. Ia lalu tersenyum ketika teringat akan suatu hal. "Aku belum menjawab lamaranmu, bukan?" sahut Sakura yang membuat Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Sakura dapat menangkap impresi sedikit keterkejutan dalam wajah itu. Perasaan waswas yang mencoba untuk disembunyikan diam-diam. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Sasuke-kun. Karena ... aku sudah lupa apa yang kau katakan tadi."

Kali ini Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih memerhatikan Sakura yang tampak senang karena percaya bahwa dirinya yang akan menang. Seringaian tipis lalu terbentuk di bibir lelaki Uchiha tersebut ketika sebuah ide muncul. _Tidak semudah itu, Sakura._ Ia membatin. "Kita akan membeli cincinnya besok."

Lengkungan kurva di bibir Sakura perlahan ciut. _Emerald_ nya menatap oniks Sasuke tak percaya. Kemudian disusul sebuah pelukan yang sengaja ia daratkan di tubuh lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Pelukan kedua untuk malam ini yang Sakura berikan khusus untuk Sasuke. "Dasar curang!" desisnya dengan suara yang teredam dada.

Seringaian di bibir Sasuke tampak semakin melebar. Ia merasa menang karena tak harus mengulangi perkataan yang untuknya teramat sulit untuk diucapkan tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun ... bagaimana bisa aku menolakmu? Sementara kau adalah satu-satunya, selalu satu-satunya yang kusuka. Terima kasih, aku bersedia dan bahagia sekali."

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa Sakura mengatakan hal itu dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada bidangnya. Meski begitu, ia tetap dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Satu hal yang ia tahu dan tak akan ia bantah, ia bahagia mendengar jawaban Sakura tersebut. "Terima kasih." Hanya ucapan singkat itu yang mampu ia ucapkan untuk mengekspresikan betapa bahagia dan bersyukurnya ia atas presensi Sakura yang selalu setia dan tak pernah pergi. _Sakura, terima kasih._ Ia kembali berterima kasih untuk Sakura di dalam hatinya.

Di tembok samping ruang tamu, Mebuki dan Kizashi mengintip diam-diam. Melihat Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke, membuat keduanya merona malu-malu. Kizashi dan Mebuki kemudian saling berpandangan, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Si Uchiha tampan itu berhasil meluluhkan kita, sayang," ujar Mebuki yang masih tak percaya kalau pada akhirnya ia dan suaminya tidak menentang.

Kizashi mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya yang masih belum luntur. Ia juga sama. Masih tak mempercayai kalau dugaannya benar-benar terjadi. Kedatangan Sasuke ke sini adalah untuk melamar putrinya. Dan ia tidak menolak lamaran Sasuke seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. "Kita harus rela. Sakura berhak memilih kehidupannya sendiri," ucapnya meyakinkan sang istri. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Mebuki.

Alasan terbesar Sasuke mengapa ia tidak juga membalas pelukan Sakura adalah ... ia tahu bahwa orangtua Sakura diam-diam mengintipnya. Ia bisa merasakan _chakra_ kedua orangtua Sakura yang bersembunyi di samping tembok ruang tamu. Tentu saja ia yang tipikal lelaki tidak suka publikasi tidak akan melakukan hal yang mesra-mesra di hadapan orang lain. Termasuk di depan ... calon mertuanya sendiri. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan menahan satu tangannya agar tidak tiba-tiba berpindah posisi di punggung Sakura.

Hal sulit ini akhirnya terjadi. Sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit Sasuke percayai. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa mengucapkan ini. Mengatakan jika ia ingin menikahi Sakura di hadapan Sakura dan kedua orangtua gadisnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke membayangkannya. Tetapi ternyata, ia berhasil. Ia berhasil mengucapkannya dengan lancar meski mungkin terlalu singkat dan tanpa basa-basi. Biarlah! Yang penting pada akhirnya ia tetap berhasil. Ia menyingkirkan ego terbesarnya hingga akhirnya ia mau mengucapkan ini. Ia juga berterima kasih pada Naruto yang telah menyadarkannya bahwa Sakura menunggunya. Secara tidak langsung, ucapan Naruto membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia memang harus segera bertindak sebelum terlambat.

 _Maafkan aku, Sakura._ Sasuke mengatakannya dalam hati. Ia merasa bersalah. Teman-teman seangkatannya mayoritas sudah menikah. Dan ia tahu Sakura pasti kesepian. Menunggu ia yang melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa mengelilingi dunia. Menunggu ia kembali ke desa tanpa kabar kepastian. Sakura pasti kesepian, pasti! Namun ia percaya bahwa Sakura bukan tipikal orang yang suka mengeluh. Ia percaya Sakura terus berkembang dan bertambah hebat sementara ia sedang memperbaiki dirinya dalam perjalanan. Dan entah kenapa ia juga yakin bahwa Sakura tak akan berpaling sejak ia mengatakan akan menemuinya lagi sebelum perjalanan penebusan dosanya dimulai. Ia yakin, dan keyakinannya terbukti.

Sasuke tahu pasti sangat sulit bagi Sakura melewati hal ini. Pasti begitu banyak cobaan yang datang untuk melemahkan. Begitu berat ujian yang harus ditempuh untuk tetap konsisten. Ia telah mendengar cerita dari Naruto bahwa banyak yang mendekati Sakura. Banyak yang mengajaknya berkencan, dan ada beberapa orang yang bahkan telah melamarnya. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Sakura masih tetap ada untuknya. Setia menunggunya kembali. Sasuke mafhum bahwa menunggu tanpa kabar dan kepastian bukanlah hal yang mudah. Diam-diam ia mengapresiasi kesetiaan Sakura, yang bahkan ia tak mengucapkan pernyataan untuk membentuk sebuah relasi sebelum perjalanannya keluar desa dimulai tiga tahun yang lalu itu. Tetapi tanpa pernyataan tersebut, Sakura masihlah konsisten menunggunya kembali dan hanya menyukainya seorang. Hanya ia. Lagi, ia bersyukur.

Tingkat kesulitan yang dilewati dan cobaan yang datang selama tiga tahun keduanya berpisah mungkin berbeda. Karena apa yang Sasuke jalani pastilah lebih berat. Harus bertahan hidup dari dunia luar tanpa atap yang menetap. Memakan makanan hasil buruan untuk mengganjal perut yang lapar. Hanya sesekali tidur di penginapan pemukiman penduduk desa yang dilewatinya. Hidup sendirian selama perjalanan tanpa teman apalagi keluarga. Tentu, kesepiannya lebih dari rasa sepi yang mencekam. Namun karena ia telah terbiasa, hal seperti itu untuknya biasa saja. Meski begitu, pada akhirnya keduanya sama-sama berjuang.

Sasuke tidak sadar semenjak kapan ia melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Ia impulsif. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya sendiri. _Kapan? Bagaimana bisa?_

Sakura melengkungkan kurva di bibir tatkala Sasuke akhirnya membalas pelukan kedua darinya. _Akhirnya ..._. Batin Sakura dalam hati. Kedua tangannya pun semakin ia rekatkan, yang membuat pelukannya bertambah erat. " _Zutto suki deshita_ , Sasuke-kun," bisiknya lirih dengan semburat merah yang menjalar lebar di pipi.

Mebuki mencubit gemas lengan Kizashi. " _Otousan_ lihat, Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura sekarang," ujarnya antusias. Kizashi langsung membekap mulut Mebuki tanpa sadar, ia takut jika istrinya lupa akan situasi bahwa; keduanya sedang mengintip, yang kemudian istrinya lupa mengontrol diri dan akan berbicara terlalu keras.

Kizashi tidak tahu mengapa ia merasakan suhu panas di sekitar area wajah. Bibirnya tak kuasa untuk terus tersenyum simpul. Ia hanya bisa diam memerhatikan, mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya tanpa ada satu hal pun yang terlewat. Saat ia melihat Sasuke akhirnya membalas pelukan Sakura itu, ia dapat melihat pancaran tulus dari air muka dan bahasa tubuh Sasuke. Di situ ia tersadar bahwa ... Sasuke memang tertakdirkan untuk putrinya. _Selamat sayang, kau akan segera menjadi Uchiha._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n** : sampai sekarang saya masih penasaran gimana cara sasuke yang tsundere akut itu ngelamar sakura. so, dengan jumlah words yang cukup banyak, plot ff ini hanya berkisar di malam lamaran sasuke aja. sebenarnya endingnya bukan gini. bukaaan :"(( saya edit ulang naskah ff ini di bagian ending. eh, ternyata jadinya malah gini. hahaha. saya mempertahankan sasuke se-ic mungkin di sini. semoga berhasil nggak bikin dia ooc, ya. xDD

pokoknya happy sasusaku fanday *yeayyy* spesial ssfd ini saya bikin 2 fict. satu yang setting canon. yep, _**this thing, finally happened**_ dan ... satunya lagi yang setting au dengan judul, _**cause we love each other**_.

terima kasih sudah baca, semoga suka :"))

berkenan review? :")

sign,

Uchihamelia


End file.
